


Sisters Separated

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [263]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Pre-Series, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am never going to forget about you.  You're my baby sister and my best friend."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisters Separated

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 23 August 2016  
> Word Count: 367   
> Prompt: 9. "I’m worried they’ll take you away from me."  
> Summary: "I am never going to forget about you. You're my baby sister and my best friend."  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: As I've said before, I love writing for the Baptiste sisters. I need to do more of it, to be completely honest. Perhaps it's time to plan for a few more of stories of their younger years.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"I don't want you to go," Simone whispers against Kelly's neck as she hugs her tightly. She relaxes minutely as her sister returns the embrace, but doesn't lift her head from that familiar shoulder. "You're gonna forget--"

"You just stop that line of thinking right now, Simmy," comes her sister's angry reply. "I am _not_ going to forget about you. Ever. You got that?"

"But--"

Kelly shifts and forces Simone to look up at her. The bright, encouraging smile on her face is marred only by the tears glittering in her eyes. "You listen to me and you remember what I'm telling you. I am never going to forget about you. You're my baby sister and my best friend. I'm just going to college. Besides, you're gonna join me in a couple years, right? By then, I'll be settled in and we can get our own apartment and totally live the high life, just like we talked about."

"I know, but I'm gonna miss you. I've never spent more than a week tops without you around, and that was when you got to go to summer camp that one time without me."

"We'll write letters, and we'll call, and I hear they have these new things called computers that let you chat with people all over the world."

Simone giggles then, and it sounds wet with tears, batting at Kelly's shoulder. "You're a serious pain in my butt, Kel. Did you know that?"

"It's usually me saying that about you, but I suppose I could be a pain sometimes, too." She pulls Simone into another hug and kisses her cheek. "It's gonna be okay, Simmy. Trust your big sister on this. When have I ever lied to you about something important?"

"Never," comes the soft reply, followed by a sigh. "Okay, I promise I'll try not to be a totally mopey idiot."

"You better not! I'll come home at Thanksgiving and kick your butt if you do. Besides, you gotta get those good grades so you can join me, remember?"

"I remember." Simone takes a deep breath and steps back to smile at her sister. "The Baptiste sisters are gonna go far."

"And nothing can stop us."


End file.
